


basium

by memorydd



Category: Fate/Prototype, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, have some kissing instead?, so i wanted something...a little less painful, there's too much pain with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorydd/pseuds/memorydd
Summary: This was to save Berserker, he told himself before pulling his servant towards him and smashing their lips together.





	basium

**Author's Note:**

> "oh well...there is faster way to recover mana ;)))" is what my friend said a couple of hours ago when we were talking about jekyll and tatsumi...and thus this fic came to be. very self indulgent and i'm not that well-versed in fate lore, so if there's any inaccuracy in the logic of mana transfer then do forgive me. but yes i love jekyll/tatsumi I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY

They were barely able to make it back home in one piece.

His body felt heavy like lead, but even as fatigue fogged his mind, Tatsumi dragged himself over to where Berserker was sitting against the wall.

“You okay, Berserker?”

“I’m alright,” Berserker said, offering Tatsumi a small smile.

He said that but Tatsumi could see the weariness in those green eyes and the creases in his brows that seemed to say much more than his servant was letting on.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, knowing that it was the best to be straightforward now and he’s hoping that Berserker would do the same in return.

Berserker’s eyes darted away from him but Tatsumi sat up straight, retaining his steady gaze until his friend spat it out.

“I’m afraid I’m running low on mana right now after that battle.”

Tatsumi frowned. “Mana...I’m not able to supply you with enough.” He felt the weight of inexperience on his shoulders and it made him clench his fists in frustration.

Berserker appeared to have sense his feelings immediately. “It’s not your fault, Tatsumi. I’m a Berserker class servant after all and you never had any proper training as a mage. It’s only natural that you aren’t able to fully provide your mana for me through normal methods alone. To be honest, for you to manage to do so much already despite your lack of experience is something to be admired for.”

Tatsumi couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at his servant’s words. Berserker really was kind. “There’s no need for you to flatter me so much.”

He bit his bottom lip and raised his head to look at Berserker in the eye. “You just said that I’m not able to fully provide mana through normal methods alone. So that means there are other methods, right?”

There’s a moment of silence.

“There is...another mean of effective mana provision…”

Tatsumi wasn’t quite sure why Berserker was sounding hesitant. This was kind of an emergency, wasn’t it? “So what is it?” he urged on.

“...Transfer of body fluids.”

The answer made Tatsumi cock his head slightly to the side in confusion. “Transfer of fluids? What do you mean by that?”

There’s another pause and okay, he was really beginning to get annoyed with how his servant was holding back. “You have to explain things to me so that I can know how to help you, you know?” He tried to give his servant the hardest and most determined stare as possible. “I want to help you.”

Berserker lets out a sigh. “I know that, Tatsumi. It’s just that I’m hesitant to use such a method because I wouldn’t want to impose on you and put you in an uncomfortable position.”

“Why would you put me in an uncomfortable position?”

“What I mean is that mana can be transferred through the exchange of bodily fluids from one person to the other. Such as blood or semen or saliva.”

There’s complete silence as Tatsumi tried to process what he just heard. “Eh?” The exchange of body fluids such as…. “Wha-What?” He can feel heat rushing to his face as the meaning of Berserker’s words became clear.

“Y-Yes, do you understand now?”

Tatsumi’s glad that at least his servant appeared just as flustered as he was.

“Y-Yeah...I think I get it…” He’s finding it hard to meet Berserker’s eyes after that realization, but… “Let’s do it anyways.”

Berserker’s head snapped up and Tatsumi raised his own head to meet the shocked eyes of his friend.

 “Are you sure?”

Tatsumi nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure...I mean, if we don’t then we’re in trouble, right? You’d just disappear, won’t you?” The words were heavy on his tongue.

He didn’t want that to happen. Especially not after all they have been through. Especially not after their promise on the rooftop that night.

“Tatsumi…”

“So I guess I’m going to have to cut myself, right?” The thought was rather scary, but if this was for Berserker then he’ll go through with it. “I’ll go uh...get a knife.”

“No, we can’t do that now!” Berserker cuts him off and grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. “You’re completely exhausted as you are right now, Tatsumi. If you were to lose blood in this state, you’ll…”

Tatsumi held back a sigh as he sat back down. “I get it, I get it. But we have to do something quickly and if we don’t do that then…” His eyes landed on Berserker’s lips, pink and thin. They suited the rest of Berserker’s face—his fair skin, soft eyes, the slight roundness of his cheeks…

Wait, what was he thinking?

_Get a hold of yourself, Kitano Tatsumi!_

This was to save Berserker, he told himself before pulling his servant towards him and smashing their lips together.

Tatsumi never kissed anyone before. In his seventeen years of life, he has never even dated anyone before. Sure, he might have thought about things like that and wonder what it would be like to kiss a girl, but all of those thoughts and expectations were sent flying out the windows the moment his lips met with Berserker’s.

He didn’t know what he was doing, but he was making an attempt anyways as he awkwardly moved his lips and he swore that Berserker could feel the heat of embarrassment radiating off his cheeks.

To his relief, Berserker soon returned the kiss, his lips moving in a steady rhythm and sweeping Tatsumi along.

How many times and how many people had Berserker kissed during his lifetime? Tatsumi couldn’t help but wonder that as his servant took the lead and parted his lips to enter.

“Mmh…!”

It took him by surprise for moment but when Berserker reacted to his sound by pulling back, Tatsumi quickly reclaimed those lips to say that it was okay.

The kiss continued—warm and soft, but burning and relentless. It..felt good. Though, it also honestly felt a little like he was drowning as his heart beated against his ribcage and lungs began to beg for air, but he continued on as he felt the familiar sensation of mana flow tearing through him.

They finally parted when Tatsumi began to go limp against Berserker due to fatigue. He’s breathless as he rested his head on Berserker’s shoulders.

They both didn’t say anything for a while as they waited for their breathing to calm down.

“Did...Did it work?”

“Yes, it did…Thank you, Master.” Berserker wrapped his arms around Tatsumi and laid a gentle hand at the back of his head. “Please rest.”

Tatsumi nodded, relieved that he was able to do his part as a Master. He closed his eyes and drifted off to the warmth of Jekyll’s embrace.

 


End file.
